Love Love! Kokkuri-san-Capítulo 1: Invocando al gran demonio
by Ani Ortiz
Summary: Kokkuri-san ha sido invocado de nuevo, esta vez por una estudiante de preparatoria, Koko Toshioka es una chica antisocial sin familia ni amigos. Ya saben como es él asi que pueden imaginarse como sera la vida de Koko a partir de su encuentro. Pero algo sucedera, habra química entre Koko y Kokkuri-san?


! Amor amor! Kokkuri-San (Fanfic Español)

Capítulo 1: Invocando al gran demonio Kokkuri-san.

Narrador: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, como 12 años… vivía una poderosa y rica familia, en una casa enorme y espaciosa. Sin embargo, pronto abandonaron la casa y solo una persona quedó ahí.

Se podía ver a una estudiante de un instituto sentada en su banca viendo hacia la ventana, mientras al lado de ella hablaban dos chicas acerca de un juego maldito.

Chica 1: kokkuri-san?

Chica 2: si, se supone que nunca debes jugar a ese juego solo, podría poseerte un espíritu malvado.

Chica 1: que miedo…

Narrador: Toshioka Koko (se pronuncia kouko) es una estudiante de preparatoria que vive actualmente en la casa que fue abandonada por 12 años. Toshioka es una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Su voz y expresión siempre fría y seria.

Koko: *caminando hacia casa*

Narrador: Toshioka decide jugar por si misma, el famoso juego, kokkuri-san.

Koko :. Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san ... Ven ... .ven Por Mí.

Narrador: pero no funcionaba. Por más que lo intentara. Así que decidió buscarlo en Google.

Koko: *leyendo* Para que los juegos macabros tengan mejor resultado, tienes que ir a una casa abandonada, cementerio o un templo viejo al que nadie rece más.

Narrador: y fue al más cercano…

Koko :. Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san Ven por Mí ...

Narrador: y no pasa nada.

Koko :. Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san Ve ..-

Narrador: y entonces humo misterioso aparece. Era Kokkuri-san…

Kokkuri-San: hummmm…. Alguien en mi antiguo templo? Debo tener suerte en que al..

Koko: *lanza sal* aléjate espíritu del mal.

Kokkuri-San: *molesto* entonces porque diablos jugaste!?

Koko: estaba aburrida.

Kokkuri-San: y jugaste sola. Que no te importa poseer una maldición.

Koko: me da igual

Kokkuri-San:*enojado* Y solo vienes aquí!? Me invocas y luego quieres que me valla!?

Koko: no soy buena socializando, no me esperaba un espíritu zorro. Tú debes ser Kokkuri-San.

Kokkuri-san: Lo soy.

Koko: *le rocía sal* Largo, espíritu malvado.

Kokkuri-san: *enojado* No me voy tan fácilmente!

Koko: entonces tengo que quemar el papel y gastar el dinero que use para jugar.

Kokkuri-San: he invocarme tan noche. Considera más las cosas. No vas a liberarte de mí tan fácilmente.

Narrador: y lo dejo hablando solo.

Kokkuri-San: *molesto*

Narrador: koko regresó a su apreciada casa.

Koko: *entra por la puerta principal y ve a kokkuri-san* ¡!

Kokkuri-San: *fumando*

Narrador: lo que no sabía, era que Kokkuri-San ya la estaba esperando.

Koko: *rocía sal* Largo demonio.

Kokkuri-San: ya te lo había dicho, no me voy tan fácilmente. Me invocaste, y ahora te atormentare. Y a propósito, deberías decir de vez en cuando "ya llegue".

Koko: No hay nadie a quien decirle "ya llegue" para que sepa que estoy en casa. Así que no lo digo. Y mucho menos un espíritu zorro.

Kokkuri-San: Me estas llamando entrometido?

Koko: nunca dije eso.

Narrador: si lo dijo.

KoKo va hacia su mesa, se sienta junto a ella y se pone a leer un Manga: "Un inquebrantable amor"

Kokkuri-San: *molesto* no actúes como si no estuviera aquí!

Koko: Como debería reaccionar con visitas en mi casa?

Kokkuri-san: aunque vivas sola no puedo creer que no sepas como saludar a alguien…

Koko: ya te había dicho que no soy buena socializando.

Kokkuri-San: *se sienta junto a ella* entonces, empieza con tu nombre.

Koko: Koko….Koko Toshioka. Tengo 17 años, mido 1.52, mi signo es Sagitario.

Kokkuri-San: no te pido datos personales.

Koko: debe ser aburrido poseer a alguien, ser invocado solo para eso y retirarte.

Kokkuri-san: no lo hagas sonar como un trabajo sin sentido. Ahora que lo pienso, ya que estás sola en casa, literalmente está vacía.

Narrador: literalmente vacía. No hay nada en el refrigerador, las habitaciones, salvo la de ella, están completamente vacías, los pasillos hacen el eco del viento y todo está en su lugar llenándose de polvo.

Koko: a decir verdad salgo a la calle a comer algo. Y cuando termina mi escuela me quedo siempre leyendo nuevos tomos de manga.

Kokkuri-san: tu vida suena más aburrida que la mía.

Koko: de cualquier forma, es mejor ser así. *ojea la página* no mueves las cosas de su lugar en una casa tan grande y no haces desastres. No comes y no lavas trastes.

Kokkuri-san: tratas de decir que no comes nada!?

Koko: No. *ojea la página* solo cuando creo que me quedaré dormida en cualquier momento.

Kokkuri-San: debes estar bromeando! Soy un espíritu que viene a atormentarte! Así que a partir de ahora soy a cuidar de ti!

Koko: me tratarás como niña?

Kokkuri-San: exactamente! Soy un espíritu que viene a atormentarte! Así que así será a partir de ahora!

Koko: en realidad a mí me da igual si te quedas o te vas. Así que has lo que quieras. *ojea la página*

Kokkuri-San: *en su mente* esta mujer…

Al día siguiente, Koko despertó y fue a la cocina, y encontró a Kokkuri-san cocinando.

Kokkuri-san: Ha, Koko, buenos días.

Narrador: Toshioka no estaba soñando.

Koko: que lastima, no era un sueño. No quería que la protagonista olvidara su primer amor.

Narrador: hablaba de su manga "un inquebrantable amor"

Kokkuri-san: *molesto* y que dices que un espíritu Zorro está en tu casa!?

Y en el desayuno…

Kokkuri-san: en verdad eres independiente, eres muy seria y fría. Un tanto despreocupada y ocultas tus emociones. *sonríe* me recuerdas a alguien. Kohina era igual que tú.

Narrador: Kokkuri-san recordaba a la niña con quien había hecho una promesa.

Koko: que fue de esa persona?

Kokkuri-san: vivió su vida.

Koko: ya veo. Y supongo que también te invocó, vivía sola y no vivía adecuadamente.

Kokkuri-san: lo asimilas con un patrón?

Koko: me sorprende más que tengo en común con ella.

Kokkuri-san: ella siempre se asimilaba con una muñeca. Era curioso. Pero de vez en cuando dejaba soltar una sonrisa, una que solo el hombre que ella amaba logro hacer.

Narrador: poco tiempo después, Toshioka fue a su escuela, el día pasaba normal, hasta el momento de la salida. Kokkuri-san había hecho las compras, y pasaba por el lugar donde salían los estudiantes.

Chico 1: He!? Es el monstruo?

Chico 2: ha, sí... Vive sola en esa casa porque es un monstruo.

Chico 3: que pasa monstruo? Te dejaron sola en casa? Entonces no sé porque regresas si nadie te quiere de vuelta. Nadie te espera.

Chico 2: no deberías venir tampoco a la escuela.

Chico 1: *susurrando* pero escuche que ahora su casa la poseen demonios.

Koko se aleja y se cruza con Kokkuri-san.

Kokkuri-san: Koko.

Koko :? Ha Kokkuri-san?

Kokkuri-san: caminemos juntos a casa.

Y en el camino.

Kokkuri-san: como dejas que esos idiotas hablen así de ti.

Koko: me da igual, me han dicho muchas cosas desde que era niña. En realidad no me importa.

Kokkuri-san: es imperdonable! No está bien que hagan eso.

Koko: que digan lo que quieran. Ya nadie me conoce por mi nombre, sino como "monstruo". Al final me acostumbre.

Y en la tarde, Mientras comían.

Kokkuri-san: Koko. Te puedo hacer una pregunta si no es indiscreción?

Koko: sí, claro.

Kokkuri-san: he oído hablar a todo el mundo quien habla de esta casa, de la familia Toshioka. Porque vives aquí? Desde cuándo?

Koko: no preguntes si es indiscreción, aquí no hay nadie, además no me molesta contar esa situación, me da igual.

Kokkuri-san: *en su mente* no muestra daño emocional, en serio no debió ser nada, o en verdad le da igual…

Koko: Llevo aquí toda mi vida, soy hija de la familia Toshioka, hace 12 años, vivía aquí con mi padre, mi madre y mis dos hermanos mayores. Éramos una familia prospera y feliz, dueña de una gran fortuna. Un día mi papa murió y todos lloramos por su perdida. Pero todas las noches yo lo veía paseando en nuestro patio. Mi madre llamo a un sacerdote, pero dijo que yo tenía un talento especial, que podía ver cosas que otros no veían, al final mi madre y hermanos se asustaron y me abandonaron aquí, creían que si me quedaba con ellos solo atraería una maldición y creyeron que la casa ya estaba maldita. Desde que ellos se fueron, también deje de ver a mi padre. Tanto los vecinos como mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a decir rumores sobre mí, y me dicen siempre "monstruo". Como dije, a mí ya no me afecta es…-

Kokkuri-san: *llorando patéticamente* …..Koko…..

Koko: que patético.

Kokkuri-san: Koko, por mí no te tienes porque preocupar. A pesar de que no te sientas sola, no olvides que soy un espíritu que no se va tan fácilmente. Te prometo que me quedaré aquí, voy a ser por quien espere de tu regreso a casa todos los días.

Tamaño: ¡!

Narrador: y así, Kokkuri-san empezó una nueva vida con Koko Toshioka.


End file.
